


Fiction

by ChesireDono



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batman References, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, F/F, Hurt Dick Grayson, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Slut Shaming, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesireDono/pseuds/ChesireDono
Summary: La gente va y viene, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero...¿Por qué el mundo es tan frío? ¿Por qué siempre me siento tan solo?Me has defraudado y ya no puedo permitirme sufrir así.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic, espero que os guste   
> 👁️👄👁️✌🏼

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA, GOLDIE, SABÍA QUE ERAS TAN MIERDA COMO ME LO IMAGINABA! NO ENTIENDO COMO COJONES INCLUSO LLEGUÉ A PENSAR QUE LLEGARÍAS A VALER ALGO — Gritó, mientras salía con un portazo del cuarto.

Encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, se cubrió la cara; sabía, sabía que no valía el tiempo de nadie, y que no debería estar sorprendido de que Jason se hubiera hartado de él, incluso aunque no haya _sido_ la primera vez. Aún así, de alguna forma, no le dolía un gramo menos. 

No quería que se fuera, pero, podía entender porqué lo hizo; Dick Grayson era una desgracia, y el mundo no tenía reparos en recordárselo _todos y cada_ _ **uno**_ de los días. Y puede que estuviera destinado a ser infeliz, que su vida sea una miseria, y que tenga que luchar con todos los criminales que se encuentre como si hubiera bebido tres botellas de Ron seguidas para distraerse de que la vida nunca le dejaría en paz.

_Pero solo quería vivir_ _**en paz.** _

Quería poder acostarse sin que sus demonios lo atormentasen sin cansancio, o que pudiese sonreír sin que hubiese una vocecita que le dijera que aquello no duraría; porque era demasiado bueno, y nada que fuese bueno se quedaría en la vida de Grayson. Solo quería poder abrazar a su familia sin tener que aguantar las lágrimas, porque sabía que les molestaba, sabía que eventualmente se cansarán (justo como lo hizo Red Hood) y lo mandarán a tomar por culo.

Y ya no aguanta sufrir así, no aguanta saber que no lo conseguirá; ya se lo dijeron, que esas rocas atadas a su espalda nunca desaparecerían. Lo recuerda, cuando era pequeño y Bruce le había llevado a un psiquiatra por una temporada. La memoria de recibir la noticia de que su depresión era crónica, y que tendría que tomar _aquellas_ pastillas por el resto de su vida. Le informaron que tendría bajones, y los tuvo. Le ingresaron _múltiples_ veces: intento de suicidio, arranques de ira, incapacidad de racionar, siempre porque quería acabar con todo. Porque, tío, ya no puede aguantar ser torturado continuamente por la muerte, que está tentándole de una forma constante y seductora.

Pasaron por esto antes, muchísimas veces. Su pareja se iría el resto de la noche, sin aparecer hasta el siguiente mes. Él, como un tonto ingenuo, lo llamaría desesperado, preocupado de haber perdido a Jason para siempre. ¿Por qué? " _¡Estabas demasiado cerca de Roy!" "Joder, ¿¡No puedes conseguirte un traje un poco menos apretado?! Pareces una puta, todos intentando ponerte la mano encima, y no haces nada para detenerlos, das asco" "Otra vez al lado de Bats, como un jodido perro faldero"._ No era su culpa que lo tocasen sin permiso pero-- podría hacer algo al respeto, ponerse una chaqueta, usar una capa, ¿Tal vez?

—Dios...

Muchas de las veces se dieron un "Adiós" definitivo. Siempre fue Dick, y siempre fue _Dick_ el primero en buscarlo. _Porque, seamos sinceros: a Jason no le importaba si muriese por una bala al día siguiente._

Pero estaba harto, sentía como algo le cortaba los pulmones y el pecho mientras intentaba- _intentaba_ respirar. No veía una salida, no **_había_** una salida, y estaba más que asustado. Y es que, su vida era el más puro infierno, cada vez más tortuoso y vacío, más solitario y desesperante.

**_Solo quería rebobinar. Solo quería que nada de esto hubiese pasado._ **


End file.
